valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Riela Marcellis
is a Gallian soldier assigned to Squad 422 and is one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is a Valkyria, a descendant of the ancient race known as the Valkyrur. Profile 'Appearance' Riela has red eyes and long and two-toned flowing red hair fringed with silver near her hairtips. Her hair is tied with a black ribbon. She differentiates her appearance by wearing the Nameless Jacket and wearing a collared white shirt, a black corset and a red skirt. She also wears a belt with a pack fastened to it. She wears brown gloves, leggings with the Nameless colors emblazoned on them and long brown boots. She is noted by other Nameless members as having well-endowed breasts. Her concept art depicts her to have worn the standard apparel for female members of Nameless which retains the black motif of the squad. In her beach outfit, she wears a pink two-piece swimsuit and retains the black ribbon to hold her long flowing hair. In her wedding outfit, she ties her long hair back into a bun which emphasizes the silver half of her hair and wears a veil on her head accompanied by a tiara. She wears heart-shaped earrings. She also wears a pearl necklace. She wears a strapless wedding dress and while also wearing long, white sleeves. In her Valkyrur form, her hair turns completely silver, her eyes turn a glowing red and she emits a radiant blue aura. Her alter-ego depicts her in the standard apparel for traditional and ancient Valkyrur. VC3 Riela Concept Art.png|Concept artwork. VC3 Riela Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit artwork. VC3 Riela Wedding Dress Concept Art.png|Wedding artwork. VC3 Valkyria Riela.png|Alter-ego Valkyria Riela. 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles 3 ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyria lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrur weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. It was not until the Nameless found themselves on the run from the Gallian army that Riela made the decision to use her Valkyria abilities. Her transformation bewildered the attacking troops, followed by a blast from her lance at a nearby canyon wall that scattered and demoralized them enough to give the 422nd a chance to escape. Förster's words proved true in that Riela's Valkyria transformation places a much heavier strain on her body compared to someone of Selvaria's strength and cannot maintain her powers for long periods of time, a fact that nearly spelled her death when Imca attacked her. With Kurt's support, though, she began to regain her spirit and used her powers at key moments when her squad mates were in desperate straits. Her powers also made her a target of Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, unable to allow the existence a Valkyria that did not live up to the godly perfection demanded by his faith. Despite the mounting threats to both Gallia and herself, Riela found strength in the bonds between her and her friends to go on fighting, staying by Kurt's side through the Nameless's many battles until the defeat of Dahau. Should the player choose to pursue a relationship with her, Riela continues to remain by Kurt's side following the Gallian War as his bride following a ceremony that reunited the members of the 422nd. Gameplay For information regarding Riela's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Riela Marcellis/VC3 Quotes For information regarding Riela's quotes, please refer to: * Riela Marcellis/Quotes Other Appearances Riela has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Riela has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Project X Zone'' as a playable character. *''Lord of Knights'' as a playable character. *''Sangokushi Taisen'' as a playable character. *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Chain Chronicle'' as a playable character. Merchandise For information regarding Riela's merchandise, please refer to: * Riela Marcellis/Merchandise Trivia *Riela's grounds for Namelessness was five failed missions (of which she was the only survivor in each case). *Kurt, Imca, and Riela are playable characters in the 3DS game, Project X Zone from Namco Bandai Games, A Sega, Namco and Capcom character crossover strategy game. *The Japanese voice actors for Kurt and Riela, Nakamura Yuuichi and Aya Endō, have both voiced the main characters Alto and Sheryl from the anime Macross Frontier, with May'n as the official singer for Sheryl Nome (as well as the singer for the second opening and endings of the anime). External Links * Navigation Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Valkyria